


all of my life i've been frozen

by dappertime



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cabin Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappertime/pseuds/dappertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is — Erik doesn’t need more friends. </p><p>He has Raven, Emma and admittedly even Azazel on a good day. Sean, Hank, Alex and Darwin are definitely not his friends, they’re Raven’s. Erik doesn’t even like them — he tolerates them, at best only because Raven is the closest thing he has to family. That’s a whole lot more than what he bargained for when Raven first befriended him (Erik wanted solitude, peace and quiet but Raven is anything but). </p><p>Which is why he supposes nobody should fault him when his knee-jerk reaction to meeting Charles — wide blue eyes, ruddy flush on his apple cheeks, bitten red lips — is to be an asshole to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of my life i've been frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).



> Dear Red,  
> I'm sorry I botched your prompt but I hope you liked it <3 Happy holidays!

The thing is — Erik doesn’t need more friends. 

He has Raven, Emma and admittedly even Azazel on a good day. Sean, Hank, Alex and Darwin are definitely not _his_ friends, they’re _Raven’s_. Erik doesn’t even like them — he tolerates them, at best only because Raven is the closest thing he has to family. That’s a whole lot more than what he bargained for when Raven first befriended him (Erik wanted solitude, peace and quiet but Raven is anything but). 

Which is why he supposes nobody should fault him when his knee-jerk reaction to meeting Charles — wide blue eyes, ruddy flush on his apple cheeks, bitten red lips — is to be an asshole to him. 

It doesn’t help that Charles’ delighted smile doesn’t falter.

(It doesn’t help either that his dick stirs whenever Charles bites his luscious lips in thought.)

___

Erik doesn’t know why he agreed to this in the first place. 

Wait — that’s right. He _didn’t_.

“ _No,_ ” He remembered saying. 

Raven frowned from where she sat on Erik’s couch, “Why the hell not?” 

“I’m Jewish.” Erik had said even though that wasn’t really the problem. He doesn’t mind the holiday really (Raven _did_ spend Hanukkah with him, to be fair) but spending it in close proximities with mostly Raven’s friends… He’d rather not.

Besides, Raven’s _brother_ will be there. Erik has watched enough Christmas movies to know that there’s always family drama during the holidays. Erik shudders just thinking about it.

She had only rolled his eyes, obviously calling his bluff, “You’re going, Erik. We need a cook.”

___

The cabin is nice, at least.

It’s located in a very obscure part of the forest, obviously designed to improve the natural landscape of the large lake a few meters away, the water almost stagnant were it not for the soft cold wind blowing over it. The cabin itself is beautiful with its modern architecture — a bit too urbanised for Erik’s taste but it probably fits well with the Xaviers' taste.

The interior design is similar, although right now the rooms are being decorated with obnoxious ornaments, wreaths, crackers and christmas stockings. The Xaviers must have really love Christmas because Charles and Raven are going all out with the decor. Everyone else is just helping around (except for Emma who looks at the colourful ornaments with distaste and decides she wants no participation with it).

 _Charles_ especially is entirely too enthusiastic about this, Erik thinks.

He lights up brighter than any of the Christmas lights whenever he hangs a bauble onto a tree, he’s very adamant to arrange the fake Christmas presents a _certain way_ and he got very excited when he got to put the little Angle on top of the tree. It’s very annoying. At one point, he got genuinely upset because he realised he left his favourite Christmas decor at home, jutting his bottom lips out like a child while he rummages through his bag. Erik wants to kiss him just for no other reason than to make him stop doing that. 

Erik is tasked with organising all the decors that everyone brought. It’s tedious and boring but Erik is fine with lending a hand. That is until he finds a small battered Christmas-themed Hessian sack that looks abhorrent, to be honest. He tells everyone just that and Charles gasps.

“Erik, you found it!” Charles looks thrilled as he rolls to Erik. 

“What —“

“I _knew_ I didn’t left it!” He says, snatching the sack from Erik, not unkindly.

“ _This_ is your favourite Christmas decoration?!” Erik asked him in disbelief. It’s the ugliest thing Erik has ever laid his eyes on. “That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Charles doesn’t stop beaming like Erik has said nothing, “Thank you for finding this, Erik.”

“Why didn’t you just buy a potato sack from the market?” Erik grumbles, suddenly upset that Charles isn’t paying attention. Only because he isn’t at all affected by Erik’s words. Usually, he would have had people crying right now. “You have terrible taste,” He adds, for great measure.

Still, Charles moves happily to put the sack next to the fireplace, oblivious.  
___

“Why do you do that?” Raven asks, glaring at him with all her might. 

“Do what?” Erik answers absent-mindedly. He’s making dinner, slicing mushrooms to make risotto with his mother’s recipe and it smells really fucking good. 

“You hate everyone in your vicinity, I get it,” Raven snaps, pausing Erik from his cooking to see that she’s standing now, hands folded in dismay. Erik looks at Emma helplessly who only cocks an eyebrow and shrugs before Raven continues, “but you don’t have to be such a fucking dick.” It’s a miracle Erik manages to duck when she throws a potato at him and storms out of the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” Erik says, in shock. That was very untoward. Erik doesn’t think he had done anything to deserve that besides cooking delicious gourmet dinner which _Raven_ will eat later that evening. “What’s up with her?” 

“Are you serious?” Emma looks disbelieving at him when Erik gives her a confused stare, “You’re a natural asshole, sugar but you’re an even bigger asshole to Charles.”

Erik frowns, ignoring the tiny flash of guilt in his gut.

Charles had asked Erik to join him for a game of chess earlier that day but Charles had smiled so brightly, his roseate lips looking so inviting that Erik wanted to bite and suck at it until it bruised — it was only logical to refuse. Except.. Erik may hadn’t done it gracefully enough. He only managed to gruff out, “Better things to do.” before running out of the room. Raven probably saw that.

Besides, they’re just here for the holidays. It’s not like Erik is going to see Charles regularly after this. Charles lives in _London_. That’s not like walking distance from New York, where the rest of them lives.

Emma prods expectantly, “Well?”

“ _Well_ what?” 

“ _Well_ , you have giant boner for Charles,” Emma snaps. “but why are you such an asshole to him?” 

“I don’t have a boner for him,” Erik sighs, rubbing his temple and carefully adds, “I just don’t need more people in my life, okay?”

She raises one brow in judgment. Erik knows her well enough to know that she’s digging in his mind at that moment, “And what does that suppose to mean?”

“It means I don’t need more people in my life,” Erik repeats, trying to make his lustful thoughts about Charles very, very, _very_ small. The last thing Erik needs is for Emma of all people to know he regularly thinks about bending Charles over the kitchen island, those wide blue eyes hooded, looking over his shoulder, the small desperate whimper he’ll make when Erik —

Emma scoffs, mutters angrily, “Pathetic.” and leaves, taking the bottle of wine with her.

A beat later, he throws the mushrooms into the hot saucepan and resumes his cooking.  
___

The risotto is almost finished. Erik just needs to wait until his rice is cooked al dente before mixing in the mushroom sauce and cheese. Meanwhile, he needs the shredder from the top shelve — God knows why it’s there — and despite being able to reach it on his toes if he stretched out his hands, he’d rather not risk pulling a muscle.

So he does what he always does; he feels for the magnetic field around him, pulls effortlessly and hovers up.

Of course, that’s when Charles rolls in, gasping. 

“That’s amazing!” Charles enthuses, gaping at him with marvel as he moves closer into the kitchen. “Is that a secondary mutation? Flying?”

Erik lands with a thump and carefully places the shredder on the counter, “No, it’s part of the metal thing.” He says, simply. 

It’s not that Erik is embarrassed by it — Erik is really fucking proud of his capabilities. He loves it and loves it best about himself and he definitely isn’t fucking ashamed of it but explaining it to someone who wouldn’t understand his love for it makes him really irritated. He hates the disappointing response he’d always get after he explains his gift in great detail, the bored and fleeting _oh cool_ before the not-so-subtle change in topic. 

But Charles is gazing curiously at Erik, expecting more. Erik sighs, “Technically, it’s not actually metal that I can control. My power is manipulating magnetic fields which is the reason I can control metal — ferrous metal, that is. As for the flying, I connect myself myself to earth’s magnetic field to hover myself up.”

Erik waits for it — the response — but it doesn’t come. Instead, Charles’ smiles widens and he laughs in delight. “That’s fascinating, my friend. Magnetic fields? That’s practically unheard of! God, you could be creating wormholes and perhaps generate your own electrical power!”

Erik grins against his better judgment, “Well, in theory, yes. I’m afraid I’m not that powerful.”

“Not yet,” Charles says, shaking his head in disbelief. His smile is wide and adoring and Erik can’t help but smile back.

Later, when they realised they’ve spent the last 15 minutes discussing their powers, Charles asks him, “I’m sorry, am I bothering you?”

He is, but Erik isn’t going to say that. Instead, he asks idly, “Do you want to help?”

Charles beams, “I’d love to.”

___

Erik is playing chess with Charles.

And he’s getting his ass outplayed. 

Erik reasons it’s only because he keeps getting distracted whenever Charles wets his lips, or bites it when he’s thinking of a move. It’s so annoying and should be count as cheating. Erik doesn’t mind losing that much though. Charles is actually brilliant company and is really intelligent — despite his stance on mutant politics which Erik will not even touch because the last debate they had got so intense all Erik could think about was having rough, angry sex with Charles. 

Raven comes into the room at some point and groans.

“You’re still playing chess?!” Erik rolls his eye. This has only been their third game of the day.

Erik ignores her, focusing on the board. Moving his bishop seems like the best move, but Erik might put his knight at risk. Charles seems to be ignoring her as well, staring at the board with concentration.

“Erik doesn’t want to admit he’s losing.” Darwin says, from where he’s sitting on the couch, reading a book. Wait a minute — how long has he been there? 

_The whole time, darling._ Charles sends to his mind, amused.

Huh. 

Raven laughs, flicking Erik’s ear, “I’m not surprised. Erik’s ego is almost as big as his —“

“Raven!” Charles says, scandalously. He’s red and for a moment, Erik wonders if he blushes down until — Charles pinks even more. _Telepath. Right._ Charles moves all of the sudden, speeding to the door, saying “I’m going to make tea. Does anyone want a cup?” and then rolling out quickly before anyone could answer.

Erik glares at Raven, but she fakes innocence, “What?”

___

Raven insists on going to town the next day, dragging everyone except him and Charles with her. She almost has Erik come too but she’s probably still upset at Erik because when he feigns exhaustion, she only humphs. Charles on the other hand is genuinely tired and wants to nap in his room.

So luckily, Erik has a few hours to himself which he rarely ever gets ever since he got to the cabin. He spends them wisely reading and watching telly programs that he actually _likes._

The peace and quiet is amazing until he feels a familiar mass of metal moving outside the house. _Charles’ wheelchair._

What the fuck is Charles doing out in the cold?

Erik feels for it again and this time, Charles’ wheelchair stays in one place but makes abrupt sways. It seems… unusual. 

He grabs his coat and goes out, searching for Charles and — he’s by the side of the lake, so close to the water, tugging onto his wheel forcefully.

Charles’ stuck. 

He keeps yanking his wheel roughly, cursing to himself, — _bloody fuck stupid fucking_ — completely unaware of Erik’s presence a few feet away. Erik hesitates to help, unsure if Charles would appreciate it. Darwin had almost helped him transfer to a sofa once and Raven glared and shook her head wordlessly behind Charles. Although, that was a totally different situation. Erik’s still contemplating on helping Charles until it was too late —

Charles yanks onto his wheelchair too hard and the momentum drives himself into the lake. 

“Charles!”

Before Erik knows it, he’s running to the lake and jumping after Charles. 

The water is ice cold, stabs Erik’s skin like knives and all Erik can think is _CharlesCharlesCharles_. His eyes are burning, the water is too murky and he can’t see Charles. His lungs are starting to hurt but he _can’t_ — he needs to help _Charles_. 

Suddenly, he feels someone wrapping their hand around his torso, pulling him up. He can’t — _not yet_. He hasn’t seen Charles yet.

_Erik! You’ll drown!_

It’s Charles, in his head and it’s _Charles_ pulling Erik up until they finally resurface, gushing up for air. 

“Ch-Charles,” Erik stutters out, “You can swim —”

“Yes,” Charles says, still holding onto Erik to support him, “C’mon.”

Charles tugs his hand and they swim together to dry land, the freezing water piercing his body with every stroke. It’s even more cold as balls when they finally get out. Erik uses the remainder of his energy to summon Charles’ chair out of the water and Charles sends him a feeling of gratitude and thanks through his mind as he lifts himself up onto the chair. 

When they finally get inside, Erik runs to the fireplace. 

“Erik,” he hears Charles call, turning on his heel to look and he sees Charles is undressing, pulling his shirt over his head. “Take off your clothes.”

Erik’s mind shorts. Not that he doesn’t want Charles — he’s been controlling his libido for Charles for the past few days but now is hardly the time for _that._ Charles probably catches that in his mind, because he pinks.

“You’re going to get hypothermia if you stay in your wet clothes,” Charles explains as he strips off his jeans.

 _Oh._ Right. Of course.

Erik undresses (and pointedly does not stare at Charles because he doesn’t want to get a hard on) while Charles moves closer to fireplace, holding out his fingers to warm them up. He feels blood rushing to his face when Charles gives a double take of his body. 

Erik grabs a blanket from the couch and sits on the floor in front of the fire.

“Come here,” Erik says, offering one hand out to share the blanket, “It’s warmer if we share body heat.”

Charles nods, teeth still chattering and drops to the ground, scooting over to Erik. Erik wills his mind not to think about Charles’ naked thigh against his, and Erik’s arm enveloped around Charles’ shoulder. It feels so oddly intimate.

“Erik,” Charles says, a few minutes later when they’ve finally caught their breaths, “What were you thinking? Jumping after me like that?”

“You fell,” Erik mutters lamely. He hopes Charles doesn’t think he has some weird saviour complex, he wouldn’t have jump after anyone. Charles blushes, staring down onto his hands shyly. _Fuck,_ Erik should really start working on his mental blockages. “I didn’t know you could swim.”

“I can swim better than I can walk these days,” Charles says ruefully. “But thank you — for swimming after me, and the chair.”

“Raven would kill me if I let you die,” Erik deadpans but he tries to smile. He swallows his pride and finally admits, “And I would sort of miss you..”

Charles grins, nudging Erik with his shoulder, “I thought you didn’t like me,” Erik frowns, wondering idly how Charles knew that. He laughs, “Telepath, remember?”

Oh. “I don’t _don’t_ like you.”

“Erik —“

“You just aggravate me sometimes,” Erik says. Charles has a really sad look in his eyes and fuck, Erik wants to hit himself for being the cause of that so he continues, “You’re just so nice and optimistic, all the time, Charles. I just want to yell at you.” Erik is definitely digging a hole here but he plunders on, “But I don’t dislike you. You’re brilliant and you challenge me and I.. like that.”

Charles smiles but doesn’t say anything, only projects warmth and fondness to Erik’s mind.

Erik grins and has to let Charles know something so he moves closer and tells him, “And I fucking love your power.”

“I love yours, too” Charles mumbles, before he leans forward, brushing their lips together and fuck, _Charles’ lips are so fucking soft_. Erik surges, pulling Charles closer until he’s plopped on top of Erik. Charles slants his lips until the angle is _perfect_ , Charles kisses with such finesse that Erik feels lightheaded, clutching onto Charles’ face. He sucks onto Charles’ bottom lips like he’s been dreaming to do and Charles whimpers.

“Erik,” Charles moans into Erik’s mouth before they part, “My bedroom.”

“Yes,” Erik says, kissing Charles again before he grabs their wet discarded clothes and moves to the bedroom with Charles following in tow. 

The minute Charles has the door closed, Erik straddles him and fucks his tongue into Charles mouth, messy with spit until he moans, squeezing Erik’s ass. Erik has to — Erik _needs_ to fuck him right now.

“ _Please,_ ” Charles begs, obviously reading the thought in Erik’s mind, “Please fuck me.”

Charles’ looks at him with his pleading puppy eyes and Erik thinks there is no way in hell _anyone_ could deny him if Charles looks at them like that. 

“Charles,” Erik manages to say when Charles starts peppering soft pecks down his jaw, “I don’t know how —” A shiver runs down his spine when Charles’ sucks a sensitive spot under Erik’s ear. “Show me how to make you feel good.”

Charles stills but his face softens as he whispers, “It’s okay, I will,” He pulls Erik down for a gentle kiss. “Now take me to bed.”  
___

It’s nearly dusk when Erik wakes up. 

The room is dark, the tiniest hints of light from sundown illuminating the room. Charles is still asleep next to him, his head lolling on top Erik’s chest and their legs tangled. Erik smiles, and gives him a soft peck on his forehead before going into the bathroom to shower.

When he finishes, Charles is already awake. Sitting against the headboard, he looks up from his phone as Erik exits the bathroom, naked except for the towel slung low on his hips. Erik smirks as Charles gives him an appreciative once over, his cheeks flushing. Erik wishes he was the telepath just so he could know Charles’ thoughts at that moment.

Charles raises his brow. _Yes, darling. I’m thinking about your giant cock._

Erik laughs, crawling over Charles to give him a chaste kiss, but instead Charles licks Erik’s lips open and sucks on his tongue, making Erik’s dick twitch. 

“Everyone’s home,” Charles says later when they’ve finally parted, “Are you ready to make the walk of shame to your room?”

Erik groans, “Raven is going to kill me.”

Charles grins before his smile falters and chews on his bottom lip like he always does when he’s in thought. Erik isn’t sure if Charles is being insatiable and purposely teasing him or if there’s something wrong. 

“Y’okay?” He asks, carefully. He’s not good at consoling people, but he runs his fingers through Charles’ hair softly, stroking his fringe away from his forehead, hoping it’ll help. 

“Erik…” Charles starts, “This isn’t — is this like a casual thing for you?”

Erik freezes, completely taken aback. Is this casual _for Charles?_

Of course it is. Of fucking course.

Charles lives in London. Of course Charles wanted this with no strings attached. He probably has other taller _British_ engineers with ginormous dicks and better cooking skills than Erik on speed dial. It doesn’t matter. It’s not as if Erik liked liked Charles. 

Still, Erik has to answer this with blasé. 

“Yeah — yes, of course. It is.” Good. That’s blasé enough. 

“Oh,” Charles replies, looking more forlorn than ever. Shit, that probably wasn’t nonchalant enough for him. Charles sighs, “Okay. I’m going to shower, could you please move my chair closer to the bed?”

___

Raven doesn’t kill him but she almost does when Erik and Charles don’t talk to each other for the whole day.

To be fair, Charles started it — not looking Erik’s way at all during dinner. Charles always compliments Erik’s cooking but last night, he scarcely ate Erik’s garlic pasta. He probably thought Erik would be one of those clingy pining one night stands and is staying away from him to avoid drama. Well, Erik is pining over Charles but that’s hardly the point.

“What. The Fuck. Did you do?” Raven corners him the next night, poking her finger to his chest every time she emphasises a word. “He doesn’t want to talk. Elf was on TV and he didn’t even care! He drank four cups of tea today. _Four_!”

Erik scowls, rubbing his chest because _ow,_ that hurt, “What makes you think _I_ did something?” 

“Oh my god, he told you, didn’t he?” She punches his arm, “And you couldn’t let him down nicely?! You’re such a fucking prick, Lehnsherr!”

“Stop that!” Erik whisper-yells, “What do you mean _let him down nicely_?” and before Raven could say any clever retort, Erik continues, “And if you mean he told me he only wanted to have casual sex then yes, he did.”

Raven gasps, “What?!”

Erik shrugs and bites his tongue, not wanting to say anything pathetic like _I really like your brother but he doesn’t like me back._

“That doesn’t make sense!” Raven says, “He likes you. He’s been talking about you ever since you two met!”

Hold on — “He likes me?”

Raven gives him a look that roughly translates to _are you an idiot_ , “Yes.”

That’s.. odd. Erik thinks back to last night when he got out of shower, when Charles checked his body out appreciatively, when they kissed, languid and sweet, when Charles looked upset suddenly, when Erik said it was just casual sex — oh. Erik, you stupid, stupid boy.

Raven realises this too, narrowing her eye and Erik will never admit it but her next words gives him goosebumps from fear. “Fix. It. Before I murder you.”

___

Erik finds Charles outside by the lake. He isn’t stuck, though. He’s just sitting there, staring into the water.

“Charles,” Erik calls gently, not wanting to startle him. 

He jumps anyway, but he looks over his shoulder and shoots Erik a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “Hello.”

“What are you doing here?” He asks, walking over to stand next to him.  
“Just thinking.”

Right. Best get right to the chase.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Erik says, remembering Charles’ words from that evening Charles fell into the lake. Charles frowns, clearly confused. “When you asked me if the sex was casual, I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Raven spoke to you, didn’t she?” Charles sighs, rubbing his temple, “It’s fine, Erik. You don’t have to let me down easy. I understand.”

“No! I’m not —“ This is not going according to plan, “I like _like_ you. I didn’t want it to be casual but I only said it was because I thought you didn’t want any strings attached.”

“What made you think that?!”

“Charles, you live in London.” Erik says, feebly.

There’s a pause for a moment before Charles snorts, bursts out laughing. “Oh my friend, there’s been such a misunderstanding,” He says, in between giggles, “I _do_ , but well — I’ve been offered a transfer to teach at Columbia so…” 

“You’re moving?”

“In a month, yes.” Charles grins, “Do you really like me?”

Erik kisses him, soft and tender. Charles’ lips are chapped but he’s so eager, chasing Erik’s mouth with hunger, sinking his fingers in Erik’s hair to pull him closer. Erik almost falls, but supports himself quickly on one of Charles’ armrest. Erik withdraws, feeling a bit faint when he sees Charles’ obscene red lips. Charles presses his forehead under Erik’s chin, clinging onto him.

“Is that a yes?” He murmurs.

“Yes,” Erik tells him, bending his head to catch Charles’ mouth again. This time, he kisses him messy with tongue and teeth until Charles whimpers against Erik’s lips.

“Let’s go inside.” 

___

The next morning is the worst, but also the best.

Worst because Charles wakes him up at an ungodly hour, dragging him out of bed to cook him breakfast. It’s criminal to be that excited on mornings. Best because Charles is so fucking adorable, also promises Erik shower sex if Erik makes him pancakes (Not that Erik wouldn’t make him pancakes anyway). 

Charles pulls him down for very dirty smooch when Erik sets the pancakes down. Of course, that’s when everyone else comes into the kitchen.

Raven’s scream is blood curdling.

Although, Erik isn’t sure if she’s delighted or horrified.

“Raven, please,” Charles says, exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s not make a big deal out of this.”

“I wanted you guys to stop avoiding each other,” Raven yells, putting her hands over her eyes, “Not start having sex in the kitchen!”

Darwin laughs but Sean and Hank look distraught. 

Erik shoots Charles a smirk, feeling a bit mischievous, “I was just about to pull my pants off so if you don’t guys mind…”

Everyone screams, not leaving fast enough out of the kitchen.

Charles giggles, a blush already tinting his cheeks. “Well? Put your money where your mouth is.”

Erik bites Charles’ lips, “I’d rather put something else in my mouth,” and drops down to his knees.

Later, much later, Erik sends Raven a thank you card for making him come to the god-forbidden cabin in the first place.


End file.
